Fan Letters
by Witch07
Summary: Harry asked Ginny if she had ever sent him a fan letter. Turns out she did. And so did Ron and Neville. Last letter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Fan Letters

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

"You know Gin; did you ever send me Fan Letters?" Harry asked Ginny one time while he was at the Burrow after the Final Battle.

"Well." Ginny blushed. "Maybe."

"Come on you can tell me." Harry said.

"Yes." She said in a small voice. "But, mum never sent them. They are in my room."

"How cute."

"Ron wanted to send you letters too! I think even Neville wanted to."

"Can I see the letters?"

"Do you _really _want to?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I get to show you Ron's, and Neville gave me one of his letters."

"Go one then. You can show me."

"Fine." Ginny brought Harry up to her room. She went under her bed and pulled out a pillow case of letters. "Here you go."

Harry pulled out the first letter; To Harry Potter, My Hero.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short I know. All the chapter for this will be short. Seeing as they are just letters. Review are highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny's First Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**_

* * *

___

Dear Harry Potter,

_My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. I think that you are amazing! I would love to meet you one day. I have found out that you are only a year older then me. To be exact, one year, one month, and twenty days. But please don't think of me stalkerish, unless you like people who stalk, then I can._

_I love you Harry Potter._

_Lot's of Love,_

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

**Author's Note: I think this is the most shortest thing I have ever written. Anyway, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny's Second Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter!**_

* * *

___

Dear Harry Potter,

_It is I Ginny again. I wonder if you get my letters. I have found out that you live with Muggles. My family would be more then happy to have you come over to my house. We live at a place I like to call 'The Burrow', it's is an amazing house. It is also huge! It is outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Come when ever you want! I would love to meet you! You are an amazing wizard._

_I love you Harry Potter._

_Lot's of Love,_

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

**Authors Note: Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ginny's Third Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Ginny again! My brothers think that I am crazy for writing you! I have six older brothers, and NO sisters! Anyway, they all say that you would never met me. But you would, wouldn't you? I am a red head, and I will be going to Hogwarts in a few years! I do hope that you will be there. How are you on Quidditch? I do hope that you are getting my letters. It would be awesome if you wrote me back._

_I love you Harry Potter._

_Lot's of Love,_

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

**Authors Note: Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5: Ginny's Forth Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! In two more years I will be going! My older brother Ron is as old as you; he said that you would never give me the time of day! But he is lying I know he is. We will meet and fall in love. I do hope that you go to Hogwarts._

_I love you Harry Potter._

_Lot's of Love,_

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

**Author's Note: Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6: Ginny's Fifth Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

__

Dear Harry Potter,

_There is something that I needed to ask you. And here it is. WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_I love you Harry Potter._

_Lot's of Love,_

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

**Author's Note: This is Ginny's last letter. I have three more letters after this one. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ron's First Letter

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley. But everyone calls me Ron, although my brothers call me 'ickle Ronniekins'. They are all older then me. I saw a few letters from my little sister Ginny. She is crazed about you. I just thought that I would tell you we are only four months and thirty days apart. I do hope that you go to Hogwarts. It would be nice to meet you. Hey, maybe we are even in the same year. I think we should be, I asked my mum and she said that if you go to Hogwarts that we would be. Maybe we could meet each other, although if you meant my sister I would feel sorry for you._

_Hope to meet you,_

_Ronald B. Weasley_

**Author's Note: Yay, here's Ron's letter. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Neville's Letter

__

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

Dear Harry Potter,

_My name is Neville Longbottom. We are only a day apart. According to my gran. Weird right? Well, you are a hero. You stopped You-Know-Who! Which I know that you already know but I am just so surprised. Are you going to go to Hogwarts? I had just got my letter telling me that I am in! Everyone in my family was surprised! Not many people in my family thought I would be magical. Seeing as we are only a day apart I am sure that we will be in the same year. Though I will probably be a Hufflepuff, while you will be a Gryffindor. I do hope to meet you though; it would be nice to meet someone like you. Famous, when so young. I would enjoy that, although you never know we could fight side-by-side. No I'm just joking, I can't work a wand correctly._

_Hope you are well,_

_Neville Longbottom_

**Author's Note: Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ron's Second Letter

__

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

Dear Harry Potter,

_I know that I have written you once before, but I missed a few things. I have been jumping up and down because I'm going to Hogwarts in a few days. Ginny has been crying because she can't go yet, I went in my bed when I heard that you would be in my year! I can't wait to meet you. It will be awesome. You and I can become the best of friends and we will do anything and everything together!_

_Love, Ickle Ronniekins_

**Author's Note: Can you figure out who wrote this? This is the last Fan Letter I have. So this is the last chapter. If I have more, I might add more. But for now it will come to a close. Review please.**


End file.
